Vindico nos ex malum
by rigormortisss
Summary: During the 200's A.D, Lavos became the father of all the nightwalkers.The Vampyres. Then he mysteriously vanished, hidden within the Earth to contemplate his maleficent plans...until the chance meeting between two strangers causes everything to change.
1. Prologue

Vindico nos ex malum.

Prologue.200a.d

He watched his children as he was very pleased at what he done.

The heroes had fallen, their lives had been taken,their corpses withered on the ground.

He watched as their souls left their bodies.

Silently watching as their bloodlust grew.

They were in his eternal embrace and time could not reverse this effect

...and so he became their Sire.The father of them all.Their creator.

"My children." He said." I am the great Lavos."

They turned to him.

"You are captured in my embrace...and you are mine for eternity."

...And his malevolent laugh echoed through the land.


	2. Chapter 1: Patience is a Virtue

_**Author's note: I don't own Chrono Cross. Mmmkay. I am currently working on Chapter 3 of Still Dreaming, but no one is reviewing is (Thanks to Reaper's Shadow though. You are awesome!-).I have it written in rough draft form so I have to format and and correct some things, but it will be coming soon. Anyway, yes, I spelled Vampires as Vampyres for a reason. You know how Square has a tendency to take monster's and summons names from Mythology or religions. Shiva the summon , for instance, is the goddess of destruction in the Hindu religion and the Lamia monster (which I saw in Final Fantasy IV) is a Greek mythological creature who had the head of a woman and the body of a serpant which is pretty exact because that is what the monster is.XD Vampyre is the French historical spelling of the word vampire, and since i'm considering vampires a type of species in this story, I used the Vampyre spelling.Yes, I'm very detail orienated and descriptive and yes, I notice these types of things when I play video games :) They also do this in Square's other games such as Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, ect. Oh, and BTW, my spellcheck is screwed and so is my keyboard so if there are any typos I apologize.:Okay...now on with the story...**_

**Vindico nos ex malum**

**Chapter 1:Patience is a virtue...that some people don't have.**

The sun slowly set in the Zenan sky,turning it various pallets of violents,magentas, and auburns.The faint image of the moons appeared in the sky as the billions of stars started to radiate their shine vividly as they have many times before. Many denizens of Truce prepare for their nightly slumber. To place their heads on their pillows and enter a world of dreams, while others still worked, such as those at the Inn and the stores,preparing for night travelers.That is _living_ being the key word. The pastels of dusk slowly faded into the blackness of night. A veil of darkness was draped across the land and everyone at Guardia Castle was just being to rise. They were Vampyres, undead creatures who only came out at night and there was much to up the following night was the Millennial Masqurade ball, a once in a lifetime event that was held at Guardia Castle.Everyone across the land was invited. King Crono and his lovely wife, Marle, sat in their thrones, watching over as everyone in the castle rushed about trying to get the job done before morning.The chefs were in the kitchen discussing every last detail of what was going to be cooked.The maids scurried around, making sure everything was in its place and clean.You could hear the many instuments echoing from orchestra was deciding what songs they should play.Duchess Lucca was making last minute adjustments to her Neo-Gato, who would be standing guard the night of the ball. Duke Janus was keeping everyone in order, making sure there job was being done correctly. Last,but not least, there was Prince Serge, who paced back and forth in his bedroom.His mind was deep in thought.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" He asked himself as he finally had enough of walking back and forth and threw his body on his bed.

He sighed. He absolutely hated formalities._Why was I born into such a mess? _Serge walked over to his window and looked over the lands. The moon and stars were the worlds only light until you reached the town. Lighted torched lined the streets as he watched the citizens prepare for their night guests. Serge smiled. He had an idea.He grabbed the sheets of his bed and tied them together tightly and threw it out the window to the ground.The Prince tied one end securely to his bedpost and began scaling down the stone walls of Guardia castle, being very cautious that no one saw him.When his feet finally touched the ground, he let out a sigh of relief.No one saw him. Brushing off his clothes, He started to walk toward town. Ducking under branches, he slowly made his way through he thick forest between the castle and the town.

"Whew! I thought in the Guardia forest it was supposed to be crazy,like monsters everywhere" Serge said as he sat down to rest for a minute." I wonder where they went.I am kind of hungry." He looked around and to his dismay there was no Vessel for him and so he continued to Truce. Humming as he went along, he walked the long path to the town._ Man, I never realized it was this far away, then again I have been cooped up in that hellhole forever. _The blue haired boy entered the city, mezmorized by such simpletons.He wasn't used to it. People doing everything for themselves. Living such plain lives. Serge walked a little farther and came across the Bar.

"They should have food!" He yelled.

He went inside to see many men, yelling and stumbling.Obviously drunk. _What complete i__mbeciles._ The Prince thought. Serge made his way to the Barkeep.

"Umm...hello." He said.

"Why, hello, there sonny." He said, wiping off the counter." What can I do for..."

He suddenly stopped when he looked up at the teenager. Serge's skin was rather pale, ghostly pale, especially if you lived in Truce. Everyone worked outside on farms, along the streets, tending to animals. You would develop quite a tan. His eye's were an icy blue , a trait not normally found in Truce either. The man gulped.

"Is something wrong?" Serge asked, examining himself.

"Uhhhh...No...No!" The Barkeep yelled." What can I do for ya?"

"Do you have any food?" Serge said."I'm famished."

"It really looks like it..." The man said under his breath." Yes, what would you like?"

Serge scratched his head."Anything with alot of sugar."

The Barkeep nodded and went into the kitchen to whip up a dessert." Damn, kids and their sugar."

"Hey, kid!"

Serge turned around to see a clearly intoxicated man walking toward him.

"Sssss..Youu looook funnahh..." He said. Serge just blinked." Yoouuu dresss funnah too."

The teen sighed as the Barkeep brought him his food. The drunk man looked at the plate.

"Ahh..whatssss thiss?" He grabed for the plate, but Serge quickly caught his hand.

"It's extremely unsanitary to stick you had in someone else's food." Serge said.

The Drunkard got angry." Whyy you little.."

The Drunk punched at Serge, but he quickly dodged it, his plate still in his hand. This made the Drunk even angrier, so he started throwning punches at Serge.

"Barfight!" Another drunk man yelled, as everyone in the Bar watched the event.

Serge's cat-like reflexes allowed him to parry the attacks with great ease. As the Drunkard continued punching, Serge got an idea.He jumped onto the counter and caught one of the man's fist. Due to the mans impaired reflexes and late reaction time, he swung his other arm so hard it came back and hit him, clearly knocking him unconsious. Everyone gasped.

Serge shook his head and said casually."...and this is why you shouldn't drink."

The Prince quickly ate his food, laid his money on the counter and left. Once outside,Serge sighed."Never in my long life..."

He stayed there a few seconds thinking of where to go next when he remembered the comment about his clothes.He was dressed rather formally. He eyed a man about his sized walking into an alley. Serge looked to see if anyone was around and followed him.

The man was humming as he stacked barrels in the alleyway. The smell of alcohol filled the air. Serge knew it was booze. The man turned around and jumped to see Serge.

"Well hello there." Serge said, as he clunked the man upside the head with an empty bottle he had found. While the man was unconsious, Serge stole his clothes and changed into them.

"At least I will look somewhat normal." He said as he continued down the street.

"It's okay pretty lady, we won't hurt ya...too much."

Serge stopped and looked down a what seem like an empty alleyway. There were three men, who looked to be armed, circled around a young woman. Serge was in awe of her beauty. She had beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that reached about her waist. Her stature was small meaning she definately couldn't defend herself against three bulky guys.

"Give us your necklace or we will slit your throat." One of the men said.

"No! This pendant is very special to me. Sis gave it to me before she..." She stuttered. She sounded like she was crying.

"Save us the sob story will ya!" Another guy said. "And give us the necklace!"

He took out his slingblade and lunged foward at the girl. She screamed and tried to protect herself, but suddenly realized he didn't hit her.

Serge had caught the man's arm. " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What are you going to do about it?" The man with the slingblade asked, and they all three attacked Serge.

**Author's Note:Finally! Chapter 1 is complete! Review for Chapter 2 to be released faster.:**


End file.
